oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zamorak
Zamorak (colloquially known as Zammy) is one of the three major gods (the other two being Guthix and Saradomin). He is the God of Chaos. His symbol is two horns joined together. Guthix calls him a personification of chaos when asked about this in one of his letters. His followers allegedly burnt the original Wizards' Tower to the ground, depriving the Saradominist mages of the time of much of the knowledge of Magic, and in particular how to make runes. This is, however, not true, as the Saradominist mages were proven to be the ones who had burnt it down. Zamorak was the second main participant in the God Wars (his representative is K'ril Tsutsaroth). Though he did not shape the world as did Guthix, Zamorak had corrupted many parts of the would-be orderly world that Saradomin envisioned, with taints of "evil" (in the opinion of most people). History Zamorak was not always a god, but was once a mortal Mahjarrat. How he became a god was once not known, and the specifics are still a bit fuzzy. However, it is now known by talking to ghosts involved in a revolt that he led. He used to be a general of the army of the great god Zaros, until he and some of his close followers decided to rebel. Using the Staff of armadyl, which he obtained through a series of circumstances mentioned in more detail during the miniquest, Zamorak was able to stab Zaros in the back with it whilst his close followers (including Hazeel, Drakan, Zemouregal, a human warrior named Viggora, and some others not mentioned by name) fought off Zaros' bodyguards. He stabbed Zaros in the back with the staff, but this did not do much at first, other than sending Zaros into a blind rage. However, when Zaros had Zamorak in his grasp and was ready to deliver the death blow, he tripped, thus causing the Staff of armadyl to impale Zamorak as well as him. This caused Zaros' power to run through the staff, into Zamorak like an electrical current. After this, Zaros faded out of the dimension while cursing all involved in the revolt to be invisible ghosts for the rest of eternity, and Zamorak seemed more solid, although he did not become a god until a short time later. Full Zamorak is considered to be Zamorak full helm, Zamorak platebody, Zamorak platelegs/Zamorak plateskirt, and Zamorak kiteshield. Zamorak signed his 'Postbag from the Hedge' letters "Strength through Chaos". Followers of Zamorak *Lord Iban - the self-proclaimed son of Zamorak. He has taken control of the Underground Pass. *Hazeel - a Mahjarrat who helped Zamorak rebel against Zaros. He is resurrected in the Hazeel Cult quest. *Mage of Zamorak - Helps the player to access the Abyss in return for information regarding the Rune essence mines. *Lazim - he is a desert statue sculptor. He is involved in Enakhra's Lament quest. *Enakhra - another Mahjarrat, she built a temple for Zamorak in the desert. She is seen in Enakhra's Lament. *Monks of Zamorak - monks that follow Zamorak. *Chaos Dwarves - the evil versions of dwarves. *Chaos druids - the evil versions of druids. *Spirit of Scorpius - once a Zamorakian, now he is a ghost. He gives unholy symbol moulds and blesses unholy symbols after players complete Observatory Quest. *Dessous - a warrior of Zamorak and one of the guardians in Desert Treasure *Dark wizards - they are dark and evil versions of wizards. *Necromancers - they follow Zamorak, and drop the robes of Zamorak. *Dagon'hai - this organization is said to follow Zamorak in the Journal of Sin'keth Magis. *Surok Magis is the new leader of the Dagon'hai, and attempted to take over Misthalin through the mind of King Roald. *Lucien is a fellow Mahjarrat after the Staff of Armadyl *Lord Drakan, his vampyres, and most of Morytania, including werewolves, support Zamorak. *Solus Dellagar is a major criminal, and uses Flames of Zamorak in his crimes. *The Black Knights are to Zamorak as the White Knights are to Saradomin. *Zemouregal is a Mahjarrat who aided Zamorak in the rebellion against Zaros. *Thammaron is an Elder demon and was the lieutenant of Zamorak. Thammaron died at Uzer. Affiliated items *Staff of the dead *Unholy symbol *Unholy book *Wine of zamorak *Zamorak cape *Zamorak mjolnir *Zamorak staff *Zamorak robes *Zamorakian spear *Zamorakian hasta Zamorak armour *Zamorak full helm *Zamorak platebody *Zamorak platelegs *Zamorak plateskirt *Zamorak kiteshield See also *Guthix *Saradomin Category:Zamorakians